The Reason
by anomynous
Summary: One pink haired and one red head question the meanings of "relationship" after living temporarily together in the same household. [GaaraSakura]
1. Brother and Sister

This story use to be named Open House and was going to be a three part series. But it seemed impossible so I decided to edit the story and added a few scenes. So enjoy. And as for my other stories....writer's block. Hehe....

The Reason

by anomynous  
  
"Sakura, you're really letting your mom have a foster child in your house,"questioned Ino, who sat right behind Sakura in class A grade 10.  
  
"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is. It would be like having my own baby brother or sister, but just not blood related,"replied Sakura who was halfway turned to the direction of Ino's face.  
"Like a brother or sister"exaggerated Ino, "You've been to Hinata's house, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"answered back Sakura with hesitation, tired of Ino's questions.  
  
"Well, she has a big family. Her cousin is even in this school. Remember the little relatives hanging around. The screaming and antagonization. You could hardly think unless you go into the closet. The pestering, crying, whining, complaining, hair pulling!.... the madness... the madness" screamed Ino as she pulled her long, blonde hair in wild directions.  
  
"Ino, you can stop now. I get the point and so does everyone else." The room was quiet.  
  
Blanks stares focused on the blonde figure. In embarrassment, Ino blushed lightly and placed her hands gently back on her desk The room went back to its busy chattering and Ino continued on with her thoughts on the foster child.  
"I'm really surprised at you Sakura anyway for this whole charade. You're usually a rebellion against these things. The truth is what if this kid is a 'problem case' Then what?"  
  
"I'm really sure the agency won't implant such a case on my mothers shoulders. Besides they're just kids right. We're kids too, we're meant to have problems. If that kid does has one, I'll do my best to help he or she."  
  
"You make the whole scene easy, Sakura. Nothing seems hard for you, Miss IQ"  
Sakura blushed at that sentence, but soon became attentive to the front, when her teacher, Kaka-sensei came in.  
  
He was dressed in clothes the school required, but secretly much preferred casual. His silver hair was slicked greasy while it pointed East. His mouth was covered with a blue, medical mask because in his own words, "dust particles in this dirty school" Kakashi walked slowly to the board and did his usual procedures. Write down the daily entry and call role.  
  
Sakura took all her mind into the warmup. Her pencil kept on moving line after line. But at the same pace with her was the boy sitting by her. She kept on writing, but took a quick glimpse at him. His red hair was kept in a cool, natural style; while his attire was the standard school uniform: White shirt with red tie and black pants. He was the new kid. He just came two weeks ago and didn't make one friend or acquaintance. His name was Gaara. Girls thought he was cute, but stayed away fearing his eyes. His social status was only among teachers when it was upon the task of answering school work. In all, his popularity was drop down zero, though his tatoo on his left temple meaning "love"was cool. But, for a reason for all these standards of his life, was because he was a drifter. Rumors was that Gaara wanted friends, but couldn't have any because he always had to move away after making them. Sakura was the only one in close physical contact with Gaara since she sat by him. Her pencil was shaking because she was still nervous of his eyes. She saw him interact with her when she took that quick glimpse at him. He then took his right elbow and nudged her left elbow as he stared at the teacher. Her heart was pounding. What did she do?  
  
"Haruno, Sakura are you now present in the real world,"said he sensei who was aggravated on calling her name six to seven times.  
  
"Hai, Kaka-Sensei, I'm sorry!"answered back Sakura who bowed her head on the desk.  
"Nt... I see, next is.."implied Kakashi with diapproval.  
.  
After School  
  
"Sakura, do you want to come to that new stationary shop with us"asked Ino while tying her shoes.  
  
"Sorry, I can't make it, remember I'm meeting the new foster child,"replied Sakura.  
"Oh, yeah. If the kid kills you, I'll come to your funeral,"smirked Ino who was crossing the North street while a groups of girls followed her.  
  
"Ha, Ha very funny" yelled Sakura who was crossing the South. She walked a few steps, noticing the day seemed different. She didn't seem like the shrewd child today. It was Gaara. He answered all the hard questions first. Even though scared of Gaara, she was in fact jealous of him.

Flash Back:

After role was called.

The classroom was silenced in its usual daily entry. Sakura mentally did the word problem in her head.

An acre is a common unit used to measure the area of a portion of land. An acre is equal to about 4046.8m square. What is this area in square kilometers?

The difficulty level of this problem for Sakura was one. Sakura quickly wrote the answer in order to beat Gaara from answering the question. She dropped the 0.7 lead pencil on her desk. Her slightly tanned hand was ready to raise up. But....

"Yes, Gaara, do you have the answer,"asked Kakashi who was pleased to see a young boy had education in his mind.

"Four and 469 hundred thousandths,"he said lazily.

"Correct, Gaara, as always."

Sakura, took one last glimpse at him; not fear, raging eyes. He simply stared back and smiled. This made her nervous again, so she stared back on the board.

End Flashback  
  
She walked slowly thinking of him and how he took some advantages from her. She did somehow in fact, hated him ever since he came. Teachers adored his speech and brain. The exam on Japanese Feudal Times really pulled Sakura off the teacher's pet list when she got 99 percent, and Gaara got 100. That made him sort of a rival to her chances being valedictorian. But, he was the "drifter" right? So he'd move away and she would be on the top spot again. But what if he didn't move.  
  
Sakura stopped when she spotted a smashed up cola can. She pictured it Gaara's head and stomped on it, over and over.  
"Stupid Gaara..Stupid...Stupid,"she said angrily who felt much glorious, stomping on the can.  
  
"...If you want to call a person stupid, you should say it directly into their face,"said someone behind Sakura.  
  
She turned and it was Gaara. He had his arms crossed and had no expression in his face.  
"How do you know I'm not talking about another Gaara,"she said stupidly.  
"...Like anyone else would call their child, the demon that loves himself," he joked.  
"I... can call any one stupid in my own private manner," she backfired and continued walking. But as she took each step, she could hear his. He was about one foot away and followed every path she took. She turned left, he turned left. She ran straight, he ran straight. Sakura almost tripped trying to lose him, but he still caught up.  
  
She turned around again and yelled "Why are you following me you creep?! Is it because I made eye contact with you at school today. Did it make you think I like you? Is that why they call you the 'drifter'? Because you stalk innocent girls, then do whatever that makes you pleased, and leave when cops are after you. Is that why you're a loner?!" she screamed.  
  
"...Baka, I'm walking to my house," he said who had a disgusted look on his face.  
"Then why in coincidence you're taking the same paths, I'm taking."  
  
"Maybe I am your stalker," he smirked.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of those words. She didn't take it clearly as a joke and ran quickly to her house. It was only one block away. She could hear him following her and soon saw her house. She ran inside and locked the door shut.  
  
"Mom, do not open the door. There is a boy stalking me, he's been following everywhere!"she said panting, pointing outside the window to red haired figure.  
Her mom stared and then simply laughed. She then opened the door...  
  
"Mom, don't! Didn't you hear what I said exactly 30 seconds ago."  
  
"I heard you loud and clear, Sakura," replied her mother still laughing, "Come in Gaara dear, you're stuff is here."  
  
"Stuff?"question Sakura who was in bewilderment.  
  
"Your stalker is your foster brother. I met him this morning and he told me you were his classmate. To save gas, I just told him to follow you home. Did I forget to tell you, dear"  
  
"Forget to tell me my... I thought we were going to get a five year old."  
  
"We were, then I thought you would like someone your own age. He is just a foster child so we're only taking care of him for a little while. But, I felt like you needed someone to relate to."  
  
Sakura's face was daunted. She was clearly embarrassed on after what she said to Gaara.  
He walked in the house slowly and stared into the atmosphere. He grinned at Sakura and then spoke, "Where's my stuff."  
  
"Oh, your room is by Sakura's room. Actually next to each other."  
'Next to each other??' thought Sakura. Her room and his room was dojo style and the wall that actually separated the two rooms was just a door with thick paper covering it So that meant she would know what he was doing, just by sound. Even worst, he would know what she was doing.  
  
"Sakura, escort Gaara to his room."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
Sakura led him to the dim lit hallway and took a right. As he followed he joked quietly "I guess your stalker is going to live with you."  
"Shut up. I liked you better at school, you were quieter."  
  
And the so called relationship begins.  
  
At school after 2 weeks.  
  
"So Gaara is your foster brother. He's kind of old to be five,"said Ino who stared at the backside of Gaara's head. Sakura body was once again halfway twist facing Ino. "I thought so to, but my mom said my relationship with a foster kid would be more compatible if it was someone my own age,"whispered Sakura making sure Gaara wasn't listening.  
  
"So is the relationship compatible?""Um.. I guess you can call us brother and sister. We did have some recent fights in the house. "So he's not a pervert. When I say compatible, I mean did he ever make the moves for you."  
  
"Hell no! Idiot. That's just weird. The only physical contact we had was for the bathroom."  
  
"Oh, so he was forcing you into the bathroom..."  
  
"No.....!!!!!!."  
Gaara's shoulder shrugged a little and Sakura lowered her voice hoping he didn't hear that quarrel.  
"The thing is that I really don't know him. I didn't even know he was a foster child. I guess that's why he's called the "drifter.  
  
After School 7:30 P.M "Sakura...I need help,"called out Gaara in the bathroom.  
"Ask my mom, I'm studying,"yelled Sakura trying to finish her English homework, which Gaara already finished.  
"She's at work, you idiot," he yelled back.   
"Fine, where are you?!"  
"In the bathroom."  
  
'In the bathroom?!'thought Sakura. Her heart was pounding and was thinking about her conversation with Ino earlier. 'What if he forces me in the bathroom?! And does...'  
  
"Hurry up, the toilet is over flowing."  
  
"What!?"she yelled brushing off her thoughts and running to bathroom.  
  
The white toilet was overflowing as the water water-falled to the white tile. The water started spreading towards Sakura's feet. It felt disgusting.  
  
"Gaara you get towels and dry up the water, I'll handle the plumbing,"she said taking the red plunger and putting into the toilet bowl. She pushed it, while it pushed out. She flushed it, and the water drained. The overflowing stopped. Leftover water seeped onto her feet.  
"Disgusting!"she yelled.. Gaara was on the floor kneeling, scrunching the towels together while

drying.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't piss in it,"he smiled with smart ass eyes.  
"Then why did you flush the toilet!!!!!!!"  
"To see it go clockwise or counter clockwise."  
"You're annoying!! You know it goes counter clockwise. Why did you do it, idiot? " 'Or does it go clockwise?'she thought.  
"That's what brother's are for,"he smirked.  
"No wonder no one wants you,"she yelled without thinking.  
Gaara face changed. He got quietly and went into his room.

'What did I just do?'thought Sakura.  
9:00 P.M

Sakura finished cleaning up the mess and went to bed[ On the floor]. She was disappointed of herself for saying those mean word to Gaara. She could hear Garra breathing frantically, but knew it wasn't her fault for that. He slept like that every night. He seemed to have nightmares. It scared her so much, it gave her nightmares to. An hour passed by and she couldn't take it no more. She got up and to the door between her room and Gaara's room. She slid it open and saw him sleeping on the floor, still with pain. The scene gave her sorrowful eyes. How would it feel to be tossed around from family to family?

Sweat dropped continuously from his fore-head. His breathing was terribly fast. In a instant she slid in next to him under the covers and laid her head on his chest. His eyes opened.  
  
"Does it hurt, Gaara?"she asked with a sincere voice.  
He replied, "Yes"  
She put her arms around his body and sung softly him to sleep "Sleep,Sleep, put your troubles

away."  
His breathing lowered. She closed her eyes slowly and lastly heard.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
"That's what sisters are for," she said slowly drifting away to sleep.  
  
To be continued.  
  
As for the attire for girl school uniform it's a white blouse with red trim and a short, red, pleated,

skirt.


	2. Living alone with him

When you read this remember Japanese school days are from Mondays to Saturdays.

A week later

Sakura's POV

'I'm in class right now. Nothing to do, it's free time. Ino is right now talking with Shikimaru explaining lazy people won't amount to anything.' Sakura scribbled on the lined paper with a black pen making circles. A strand of hair went in front of her eye and she brushed it aside.

'Kaka-Sensei is at one of those save the environment conventions so we have a substitute. I can't say her name but she's really lazy so she just gave us free time.' She scribbled more on the paper, trying to make art showing the way she felt: bored. She yawned trying to keep her lazy eyes open. She to the left side of the desk on red head.

'Gaara's mind was captured in a book. I don't know how he felt when I comforted him that other night. He slept easily, but I regret my action. From that night, things started to change between our relationship. Since that night we act differently and we don't speak to each other... I still don't like him even though it looks like he had a troublesome past. But then I feel sorry for him'

The bell rang. Chair slides were heard

"Sakura, do you want to go to that new restaurant or is a new kid coming to your house?"asked Ino who's throat hurt after talking to much.

"...Um..Okay,"I replied back to even though I wasn't in the mood for eating. But I stopped and look at Gaara leaving. I then blurted out to Ino, "May Gaara come too?"

"What?...I thought you didn't like him," Ino said who was a bit confused.

"You mean you didn't like him."

"I guess he can come if he wants to."

I then ran to Gaara who was about to leave the classroom.

"Do you want to come to the restaurant with me, Gaara,"I asked him politely but in a yelling manner.

He seemed surprised when I asked him. But he acted the way when I first met him. He just stared at me with those eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had no expression and just said to me, "I have other things to do... I'll see you later." He then left.

Ino walked up to me and asked me "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know ,but I think I don't want to come with you any anymore Ino. I just remembered I have something to,"I lied.

"You do, eh?," she said suspiciously, "Well, next time you come with me to the mall. No more excuses, Miss IQ"

I said okay and goodbye. I was soon left alone. But I found out I didn't lie to Ino, I did have something to do. After school cleaning!

2 hours later

Sakura's House

I placed my key in the key hole and turned it clockwise. I entered and took off my shoes and placed it in the closet. My mother wasn't home. I went into my room passing Gaara's room seeing he wasn't home either.

End Sakura's POV

Sakura quickly changed into her house clothes and watched television in the living room. Hours past and no one was home yet. She was getting lonely on that couch all alone. Her eyelids were sliding down and the clock was ticking. She turned off the tv and slept one the couch....

The next morning she woke up. Her short pink hair was in a matty look as she stared up the ceiling. She was in her room. Who moved her? Her mother? But she hasn't moved Sakura in her bed since she was three. She tossed the covers aside and got up slowly to comb her hair. It was Sunday, so there no rush. Noises came out from her stomach, and she remembered she didn't anything yesterday except an apple. She slowly walked to the kitchen and her mother was reading the newspaper. Gaara was sitting quietly next to her eating a bowl of plain rice.

"Mom, did you move me to my room when I sleeping on the couch,"asked Sakura who yawned while scooping out rice from the rice cooker.

"No, I didn't honey. Maybe you're sleep walking,"said her mom with a serious voice then sipping her tea.

"Yeah, I guess so,"she replied back while dabbing soy sauce on the rice. But, then she looked at Gaara again. Did he...?. She then sat across from Gaara and somehow received butterflies in her stomach

"Okay, you two. I'm going on business trip for a month. So you'll be alone here but I'll have the neighbor check on you,"said her mother all of sudden.

'What Gaara and me together!? Is the woman insane!!!!! Leaving two teenagers in the same house **alone**. Not like I like him or anything. But we don't even him know him enough to trust him!'thought Sakura. She was about to express these words to her mother but...... Honk Honk...

"That's my taxi to the airport. Behave you two!" her mother said taking suitcases out of the closet and went out right out the door.

"Mom!! Wait!!!!!!!!!"Sakura yelled from her seat, but it was too late. She was gone. Sakura looked at Gaara's eyes which met hers. They were both surprised and flushed. Sakura was red and thought 'I'm here alone with Gaara...!'

The Next Day.

At School

Even though the sudden absence of Sakura's mother, Gaara and Sakura still did not speak to each other. Kakashi was back with a new, white medical mask, writing on the blackboard. Sakura and Gaara were both focused on the daily entry again. The room was quiet and silenced while rain poured outside. The day seemed gloomy and classroom floor had little splashes and puddles which disgusted Kakashi who told the students to wipe their feet before entering. The rain started to pour harder and it was had to think. The windows were closed shut, but you could still hear the wind echoes. The tree right next to window kept on banging on the windows with its branch. A flash of light then struck.... The power went out. Screams were heard from the girls while the boys thought it was becoming.

"Students, students hush now!"yelled Kakashi who was concerned if he would ever get out of this room.

Sakura seemed a little tense while more flashes came. She then became relaxed after a little whisper from Gaara came out of his mouth, "Don't worry."

The power soon came on back. Relieved sighs were heard while some "ahhs" came. The speaker modem came and the voice spoke out "Sorry for your patience, the power is up and running."

"Okay, the power is back, do your daily entry,"said Kakashi to his class then turned back to his blackboard.

Flashes came again, then a knock on the door was heard. Kakashi opened the door and a figure entered. He had dark raven hair and his face was lightly white. He had no expression and he was dressed in the school uniform. Giggles were heard from out the room.

"May I ask who you are, young man,"asked Kakashi.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. I'm your new student,"he said coldly while looking around the room focusing on Gaara.

Gaara's pencil broke when he heard that name.

"I see... well you can sit by.....Sakura..."Kakashi said who was wondering why they keep on sending the new students in his room.

He did as ordered and took his seat. Kakashi continued writing on the blackboard. Sasuke moved his head and looked at Gaara and grinned. Gaara crumpled his daily entry... While Sakura thought, 'Why do I have to sit by the strange ones?'

After School

Sakura left with Ino to watch dvds on this rainy day. But kind of regretted it because all Ino could talk about was Saskue.

Gaara was walking home with his umbrella on the wet sidewalk. He stopped after crossing the street. He met a black umbrella and under it was Sasuke.

"It's nice to meet you again, Gaara. But, why are you so clean cut? Is this a gimmick?"asked Sasuke.

"...I told you before I'm not part of that group anymore," he said passing Sasuke to the next street.

"Remember, that you can't escape him, Gaara. You can never escape him. They'll keep on finding you...I'm just here to warn you....remember that....leave while you still can.....

To be continued

Hahahaha I'm leaving you hanging!!!!!! I'm an evil author!


	3. A kiss

OMG I reread the second chapter and it had lots of many missing words!!!!!!

Inner Sakura; Yeah you missed a lot, ms. narrator, I'm taking over now!!!!!!

What! This is my story! Not Sakura's point of view.....

'Chainsaw....'

Anomynous

1989-2004 ......

.....................................................................................................................................................

The next day...it still rained.

Tuesday

Pencils taps were heard throughout the classroom. Kakashi was reading solely into his romance novel, "Passion of Mother Earth." His feet were on his desk. Flipping the page he didn't notice any giggles from Ino. The daily entry was simple today again. Well, at least for the first row which included in order starting from the left: Gaara, me (Sakura), and Sasuke. I didn't do it though... It seemed Gaara was more competitive today. I looked to my left and then to my right. It was hard to concentrate. Gaara and Sasuke wrote incredibly fast, that made me admit I couldn't compete. Then at a synchronized moment they both dropped their writing utensil, and rose their right hand.

Kaka-Sensei was so trapped in his book he didn't even notice them. They kept their hands up and high. I could tell they had strong biceps. Red electricity were shown in their eyes....

"Kaka-sensei pick Sasuke since he's the new student!"yelled out Ino, everyone obviously knew she had the biggest crush on Sasuke.

Kaka-sensei was startled. And had that stupid look on his face again. He spoke and said

"..Sasuke please answer the daily entry..." Kakashi then buried his head back in the book.

Sasuke answered it right, but what's the point. Kakashi was having one of those 'bad mood' days again. But Gaara seemed pretty pissed off when Sasuke was chosen. I never saw him this way. A slight of jealously rose in my head. I envied Sasuke. Sasuke gave a reaction to Gaara.

......................................................................................................................................................

After School

Gaara and I are walking home together in the rain. It's still pouring, but not enough to flood the town. It was silence between us. He was in the lead with his dark red umbrella while I was in the back with pink. Our shoes were muddy from the puddles we walked on. He walked with straight posture. Nothing seemed to keep him down. The road we usually took was flooded so we had to take the long way. No sobs or complains came from him. The rain kept on pouring on while several drops escaped through my shield and drizzled on my face. We soon reached a large, white mansion at the corner. It was surrounded by large black fencing. It awed me so much that I nearly tripped but... someone caught me.

I loosened from the person's grasp and bowed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention,"I apologized embarrassed. As I bowed up I met his stare, black steel balls. _Sasuke...._

He simply grinned a funny look and grabbed my hand and took it to his lips. He sucked on it, but it was meant as a kiss. I shook my hand off, with my face bright pink. I turned to Gaara's direction and his body was completely still. He turned around and took his jade eyes to Sasuke's. Gaara then walked and stood in front of me, closing his umbrella. The water started pouring on his body. He then grabbed my hand, without my consent. Sasuke and Gaara had the electricity again.

Sasuke simply laughed and fixed his eyes on me again. He was interested in me for some reason.

"Your name is, Sakura isn't it? You sit next to me don't you?" he said very politely.

I nodded yes and he continued.

"Why you, a pretty girl like yourself, is walking with scum like this?"he said coldly looking at Gaara making sure he heard.

I was speechless that he called me pretty, but a little angry after calling Gaara, scum. I did not yell at him though. I just said to him politely, "He lives with me."

"So you live with him...interesting..."

Gaara had a intense flash in his face. He looked at me as if I said something wrong. Gaara dragged me to the other direction and we continued on home.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?"I asked him but I knew I said the wrong thing.

"No." He just kept his hand tight on my wrist and didn't even open his umbrella. It didn't matter anyway, he was soaked. I looked back and Sasuke just stood there, smiling.

"Don't look his way,"Gaara told me as he used his left hand to move my head forward. Thats when I knew Gaara was keeping something from me...

......................................................................................................................................................

At home

The power was out so I used candles to light my way through. Gaara stayed in his soaking clothes when we came home. Cold rice was our meal. We sat in opposite directions. Only a single flame was illuminating the table. I ate the rice slowly.

"Gaara, what is your connection with Sasuke." I just spoke trying to fight boredom.

He dropped his chopsticks as it almost reached his mouth.

"He was my boss's little brother.."

"Boss? I didn't know you had a job. What kind of job?" I asked with questions filling in my head.

"I sold things for him," he said calmly.

"What kind of things?"I questioned.

"Things that don't involve you, stop asking me questions!" he said sharply eating his rice without chewing.

"Oh, sorry"

We continued eating on silently. I was then disgusted by his wet attire.

"Gaara, can't you change or at least dry yourself. You'll catch a cold."

His face tightened and then he pounded his fists on the table.

"Stop concerning about me, and care about yourself!" he yelled. He loosened up and apologized to me after he saw how scared I was.

We then just stared at each other. We were across from each other, his jade eyes stared into my green stare. I swallowed my last bit of rice. Here we were, two teenagers in a house, alone. How could mom just do this to me!!!!! But then he broke off the stare and blew out the candle leaving me alone in the dark.

......................................................................................................................................................

I was in my room, half a sleep. I was starting to grow some bond with Gaara. Not a clear one, an invisible one. It was nearly midnight and heard Gaara grunt. I worried...so I got up and went into his room.

He was perspiring. My eyes widen and I ran to the bathroom to get some wet towels. I ran the cloth on his head. He breathed frantically. I ran to get him cold medicine and couldn't see the flavor. When I forced him to drink the liquid, I could tell I got cherry, after he almost spat the whole thing out. I ran more wet clothes on him. His fever seemed to be cooling down but....

something else was in him. The same thing that was in him the other night. I argued with myself for the solution. The other self won and I slipped in next to him. He calmed down more and I stayed with him for a little while

.....................................................................................................................................................

For 2 hours I was awake next to him. He slept calmly by this time. I planned to leave by then and I got on my feet. I lost my balance a little bit and I was face to face on Gaara. I moved slowly wanting to leave, but couldn't. I rested my folded leg nearly at his thighs. We were 4 inches apart and I just stared at his black lids. He looked different. I then raised my right hand and used it to touch his left temple. I carelessly traced his tatoo with my finger. How could a person like him, have a tattoo that says love? I still stared at his face. He had such a handsome face... his paleness matched his hair. I looked at his lips wanting to know if it was warm or cold as his heart.

I leaned down to his lips and gently pressed my lips on his; not afraid of catching a cold. His lips were soft and I wanted it for a second more. But it was cut short. He moved slightly and I panicked to my room. I layed in my own bed thinking. Was that real? Did I just kiss Gaara? And did I like it?

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Inner Sakura :Now how is that, better than the other narrator!!!! Hahahahaha


	4. Gaara's Past Part one

OMG an update ……

Wednesday

Gaara is staying home today. He was still asleep when I left for school. I was right there at my door step,

getting ready to open my umbrella. The rain still poured out, but I didn't mind, I loved rain ever since I was little. I remembered I use to sneak out of my house with my pink slickers and splash all day in the puddles. Then my mother would yell for me to come in the house immediately before I catch a cold. She would then scold me and ask me every time why I always disobeyed her. I would simply say, "There's a reason, but I don't know what is it yet." She would then seem amused and shoo me into my room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At School

Kaka-Sensei baffled us with a mind teaser today since the rain seemed to drown the school with boredom. He can get pretty frustrated when he doesn't get his coffee break. So he hardly taught us at all, he just asked one question to keep us busy.

"What word people pronounce wrong?" he asked us with that face again. Patiently he waited for an answer, while reading his novel, "Passion of the Earth."

"Um… I don't know what word people pronounce wrong, but I pronounce elephent wrong," said Ino trying to show off to Sasuke.

"That's elephant Ino and it's wrong."

Sasuke didn't seem to know the answer either and in second the class gave up. Soon the room was filled with chattering and I just kept to my thoughts.

Ino's eyes were filled with hearts. She bashed her long eyelashes at Sasuke and talked casually to him, to make conversation. But the only thing he showed her was his back. To me though he grinned.

"Gaara, where is he?" His eyes were fixed on mine, waiting for a reply.

"He's sick with a fever," I told him playing with my short hair.

"Interesting…" He then rested his chin on his folded hands, and stared at the front wall.

'Strange person,' I thought, 'but cool in a way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

3 minutes before school is over

"Now before we go, I would like to tell you the answer to the question you gave up so easily," said Kakashi closing his book.

No one really cared, but they had to listen in order to get out of class.

"In fact, I already told the answer to Ino, if you were paying attention." He pointed he direction Sasuke and me, disappointed.

"You did?" Ino thought backs to the past and remembered nothing of an answer. "No you didn't"

"Yes, I did. The question was what word people pronounce wrong? I guess you all need to get your listening skills checked. The answer is wrong." He laughed as he saw our mouths drop.

"What!?" some students yelled out, including me.

"I simply asked what word people pronounce wrong? And you pronounce wrong, wrong," the bell rang, "Goodbye, class dismissed," Kaka-sensei then speeded out the room before us, still chuckling.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was outside on the school steps. The rain poured insanely. Only the cement awning protected me from it. Ino was right beside me.

"Should we wait until it settles down?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I said, as a black limousine was reflected in my eyes.

Sasuke started walking down the steps pass me and suddenly went back up to approach me.

"I know you don't really know me. But, I would be glad if you join me for tea at my house, Sakura. He was grinning at me again.

But I thought of Gaara's condition and told him, "I would like to, but I have oth…."

"Oh, she'll go," interrupted Ino pushing me with excitement to follow him to the vehicle. Then Sasuke grabbed one of my arms and before I was forced into this situation, Ino whispered, "Call me, when you get back home. Tell me all the details."

'What details?'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke acted like a complete gentlemen as we exited the car. He even opened his black umbrella and offered it to me, even though we were only a few steps away from his house.

I accepted it anyway and he led me to the doorsteps of his house. It was strange being inside of those black gates. An old man dressed formal soon opened the door. By attire I guessed it was the butler. We entered and the doors shut closed behind.

The house was lit with candles. It was a very dim sight and all the drapes were shut. The rooms amazed me though. It was mixed with Victorian and Japanese interior. The walls were covered with beautiful cherry red wallpaper that had intricate spiral detail. And it seemed on each wall it was accompanied with expensive war weaponry.

"Shall I prepare the tea, young master," spoke the butler who had his body straight up tall.

"Yes, please," he then took attention on me, Sakura, please follow me." And I did. He led me to a large dining room. The table was about twelve feet long. On each opposite side of the ends was one chair. Sasuke pulled one chair ad motioned me to sit there. He then pushed back the chair to its original position. He then walked to the other side and took his seat. The butler soon came out, and served the tea.

"You really have a nice house, Sasuke. I've never been in a mansion." I then said, " Thank you," to the butler for pouring me a cup of tea; I didn't deserve such royalty.

"Thank you, but I would not exactly call it a mansion. I have been to numerous places and it's far grander than this house. But it's really polite for you to say so." He sipped his tea staring at my direction.

I couldn't imagine why he didn't think of his house grand.

I sipped my herbal tea, while taking deep glances at Sasuke. Nervousness was in my body. He just sat there, staring at me. When it seemed I was done drinking, the silence was finally broken.

"Gaara, he lives with you? It's strange that two teenagers of the opposite sex are living in the same household. We're not even in college yet." Sasuke brushed off his shoulders and rested his chin on his hands.

My eyes widen as I heard this.

"You think we're living in a low down house. You shouldn't assume things like that or later in life you'll regret it. He's my foster brother and nothing else." I blushed as I said those last words.

"Oh, I see," he took his eyes more attentively on me, " I'm sorry I thought of such thing. But Gaara seems to have a special interaction with you.

"How should you know? You were only here for three days. The only relationship we have is almost silence."

"Well, I think he seemed protective of you yesterday. Hands."

"You seem to have a special interest in Gaara. Right?" I asked him ignoring his comment.

"I suppose, but I think he has a special interest in you."

"What the hell!? Stop contradicting me. Gaara and me have nothing in common."

"So you don't. I'm sorry I thought you were his special person. If you were he would have told his past to you by then…That means he still weak." His voice changed when he said this.

"Past. He only mentioned that you were his boss's brother. And he sold certain items for him. But how cannot telling the past affect his future strength. "

"So he partially told his past to you." 'She must then be his only person,'Sasuke thought. "Anyway a person conceals pain on oneself, it will grow until it destroys that person."

"…"

"I will tell you how Gaara and I know each other. But not his past, for I don't know it either."

I grew serious at that point.

Part one

"Gaara and I grew up in a American complex on Arabian sand. We're Japanese blood though. Children were given high education there and that's why Gaara and I are so advance in school. The country had high humidity so we played in evening. He loved baseball, but children would not invite him to play. He would just sit the on the sand and watch. He just sat there, alone. One day I approached him and asked him why he was alone for some apparent reason. He told me, 'I'm an outsider to these people and they are outcasts of my world. Go away.' He then watches the baseball game. But I didn't go away.

'I too, believe that they are outsiders, and they are under me. They lead to sorrowfulness.' I shoved my hands into my pockets. I just stood there.

He then turned and stared at me from the ground and said, '…'That was the day when we became friends."

………………………….

Sorry you have to wait until next time….. Didn't check grammar.


	5. Gaara's Past Part two

"When I say friends, I mean we were straight off aquaintences. I say hi to him, he say hi to me. We just hanged out as loners, he stood in the sun while I was in the shadows. But one day my brother and I were being transferred to Japan ans somehow Gaara came along with us. He didn't come on my account, he came for some reason. My brother Itachi treated him as if he was me. Another little brother. I was young so I didn't know that the reason of us being transferred was my brother fault. He did something on purpose to escape from the landscape of sand. He hated it. Gaara on the otherhand had this look in his eyes, I would never forget. Sadness. Then I knew someone was making him go with us. It was my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, my brother. I still didn't know that he had plans in Japan. Big plans. With our family fortune, we moved to our first mansion. Gaara and I were enrolled in a small private school. There we succeeded in their so-called high education skills and tended to be known as loners at that school. He seemed to keep the crowd away from him, as for me I had a whole swarm of girls chasing me. It seemed we had normal lives, but we didn't... My brother plans came from dreams, that became true. He joined the number one drug ring in underground Tokyo, called Akatsuki. Itachi tempted me to sell drugs for him, but I didn't. Itachi was very disappointed. Gaara, however, was attracted into his web of lies. He sold his first pack of cocaine at age ten. By age thirteen, he could sell 20 packs of crystal at once. All I could do was watch. I tried to make sense with him many times before, instead he shook his head and glared at me,"Mind your own business." Itachi promised him something that he could never get his hands on. It took along time before Gaara knew he wasn't going to get his promise. He ran away from our manor, knowing he was a price tag to Itachi, also evidence of crime. He somehow caught up to the foster care agency, and has been rooted from house to house. I left the manor after Gaara left. I didn't have to worry about money, since I inherited half my share of the fortune. But I knew Itachi would be looking for him, so I kept behind my brother shadows. Moving wherever he moved. Knowing that he found him. I would then look for Gaara and warn him. He would run away again to another foster family. I followed Itachi everywhere and ended up here. I already warned Gaara, but he didn't run away. There's a reason for that cause. It looks like, he's going to face my brother one last time. In order to that, Gaara has to let go his past. If not let his cowardness eat him alive."

My jaw was open, then I couldn't help but smile.

"You got to be kidding, Arabia, drug rings, and stalking!" I burst into laughter, then stopped looking at Sasuke's diapproval.

"This is not a joke, Sakura. It's real. All of it. There's a reason he stayed, and I think its you. You're special to him and I can see it. Your glow shows in my eyes, Gaara wants you, and I will beat him down before he has you. Because I want you also." He stared at me deeply, making me nervous. Suddenly he got up and it seemed he was running after me.

I fell back from my chair. I hit my head hard, but not hard enough to run away.

"You're crazy, I don't believe you! Stay away from me!" I got up from the accident and started running. He lunged for me though and we were on the floor. We wrestled, but he kept me down. He then took his lips and forced it on mine. His tounge slid through my mouth, forcing it to open. Touching my hair he reached under my skirt to touch my left thigh.

He moaned, "Sakura, you're mine, mine,mine." He then started fummbling with my shirt buttons, like candy.

And we only met two days ago.

I gasped in between his kisses.

"Stay...away...from...me...you...pervert..." I somehow loosened one of my arms and slapped his face, hard.

I shoved him off and started to run faster then anything. I could hear chashing after me, but I wouldn't let him do it to me twice. I then ran out of the house and the rain poured its drops on me. I was trapped, the escape to freedom was blocked by those stupid black gates! He then came running out.

"Come on Sakura, come back in. Let me make you mine." He approached me trying to draw me in.

"Stay away rich boy, or I'll scream my lungs out."

"I see, well I guess our play session is over. Next time though I will have you, Sakura. I'm in love with you."

Yeah, right!

He then took a little black remote and opened the gates. I ran out quickly, hearing him say, "Sakura, you're mine, mine, mine."

As I ran to my house I tried to button my shirt buttons, that Sasuke opened. I should of have him arressted of assault, but I didn't.

'Close'

I panted at my wet clothed dribbled water on the carpet. It was dark, nearly six. I then started sneaking to my room when a candle was lit on the table. There stood Gaara....waiting for me.

"You're still sick, Gaara, go to bed." I told him wanting to change into dry clothes, before I caught a cold too.

"...Sakura where were you?"said Gaara staring at my wet attire. His eyes turned worried. "Where were you?" he repeated.

"I was out, okay. Now mind your own business," I said passing him to go to my room. He then grabbed my wrists, tight.

"You have a message from your friend, Ino. She wants to know how your visit with Sasuke went."

My eyes turned clear of panic. Damn Ino! Gaara then took me in both of his arms and hugged me tight. He was breathing my scent deeply. I didn't struggle to get out of his grasp, though. He wasn't like Sasuke, Gaara had something that gave me a voice telling me to not to worry. He ran his hand through my wet hair.

"He did something to you, didn't he?" His embraced me more.

"No..." I breathed.

He then took his hands and used it to lift my chin to the light.

"...Your lying, tell me the truth he did something to you. I can tell by your eyes." His lips touched mine and it was so everlasting. Another kiss was given and I accepted it. I felt dry, against him. I wanted him. No, I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't. I pushed him aside, later wishing I didn't.

"Gaara, it's none of your business. As you told me yesterday, concern about yourself. I then headed towards my room and heard his sentences, "He did something to you, Sakura! I know it! Tell me."

"I tell you something that you don't know. He told me about Akatsuki," I screamed shutting the door.

No more words, were shouted.

Ooooooooo srry wait until next time. Please R&R! Then it will give me more confidence to write more!


	6. For Me

oooo thanks for the reviews....... Personally I like flames... I don't know why, I just do.

Bad Grammar okay... so don't go crazy on me i'm typing this really fast.

oh yeah i noticed in the last chapter i spelled lied, l-y-e-d. srry Also don't complain Japanese don't play baseball. They do! Even though they don't have a professional league, the sport is actually popular with their cycling. Hello, the Japanese kids last year won the championship Little League last year! They kicked our American asses.

The rain finally stopped, only after yesterday. I was washing my breakfast bowl in the kitchen, all alone. The rushing water, that was too much for one measly bowl, poured like icy flames. I was absent minded into my thoughts. When I woke up Gaara was gone and I was glad too. What was yesterday? A kiss too many with no meaning? Questions rushed through my head. Still in my pink pajamas, with a minor stuffy nose, I walked into my dim room. Laying by the unmade bed was th damp uniform, I wore yesterday. Luckily, I had four other pairs.

SFX

"Ziiiiiiip"

At school

There I was in front of the classroom's closed door. I had everything in check, with my small bag on my back. My classmates were in their with no worries of the outside world. I couldn't join them while those "two" were in there. The sense of " weirdness" was in my spine. It was two minutes to eight and my hand just stayed at the know. My hand was ready to open, curled half way to fit the cold knob, but my nerves froze. I was standing there like an idiot.

"Miss Haruno, are you going in or not?" Kaka-sensei was behind me, smiling.

"Hai, Sensei!" I bowed to him and opened the door.

"You're a funny girl, Sakura."

I entered while the room was silenced, behind trotted Sensei. He dropped his express bag on the far right corner of his desk, near unmarked test papers. He then took his body to the chalkboard and wrote our daily entry. I just stood there in the front of the classroom, staring at the front row who were staring at me. Sasuke seemed queer as he smiled to me. His appearance changed today. A big black bruise was around his left eye. Did Gaara do this...."

My breath was caught in a moment as my eyes met Gaara. No, it couldn't be. He didn't have a scratch on him.

Kaka-sensei stopped at writing a clear "A."

"Miss Haruno, please sit down so the class can copy the warm up." He waited patiently for me to react. I started walking to the table. It was like facing death. Passing Sasuke's seat to go to mine, trust was on the manner. Either it was my imagination, but I felt a tight clench on my butt. Whether it happened or not, I ignored it and sat slowly between them. My heart was thumping fast, like after running a mile without stopping. Being watched was the problem. Their eyes were on me... A clash of rivalry would soon begin.

P.E

P.E. Attire

White Shirt

Red shorts

The P.E field is quite large, since its divided into two sections. The boy's side and the girls side. Administrators somehow had a problem with the co-ed idea. But as each side is with green the only acception is the baseball field. It's right in center in both fields. It doesn't matter anyway, since boys have more interest in the game. The girls just watch to get out of running a mile.

Right now a baseball game was held. Behind homeplate is the back stop and behind that is two long steel benches. One for the boys(front bench) and one for the girls(back bench) Gossip was carried from one girl to the next ,while the boys played. I was the only girl paying attention to the game. Two teams were created: Red(Gaara) and Blue(Sasuke). Blue team was on the out field and Sasuke was first base man. Shikimaru was the pitcher. Red Team sat in front of us waiting patiently for their turn at bat. The first inning began.

"Sakura! What happened at Sasuke's house yesterday? You never answered back my call,"asked Ino with envy. The other girls giggled and waited for an answer. And with great luck, Gaara was sitting in front of me. His body was complete still, pretending to watch the game.

"Uh... Nothing. We just drank tea and I went home," I lied trying to focus my eyes on the game and not on Gaara's back.

Giggles were heard.

"Lier...Lier..." they teased. "What really happened, Sakura? Did he kiss you?" My heart was struck and my face reddened with anger. It wasn't their business.

"Saskura is blushing, so he did kiss you!"

My hands were rolling up up my P.E shirt to a wrinkling cloth. What did these girls want! They're acting like a bunch of pre-teens. The adolencence of wanting to know how it felt, was immature.

"You're up," called out one of Gaara's teamates. Gaara was calm and got up to go in front of the back stop. He chose the common wooden bat and took his position on the left batter box. His cleats rubbed the dirt , warming up his feet. He took his bat and gripped it to the air, his knees slightly bent. The pitcher focused his eyes on the batter and the catcher. His head nodded at the pitch signal. Was it a fast ball, curve ball...?

This inning was on Gaara. The bases were loaded. Sweat trickled down his fore-head. Shikamaru made the motion for the pitch.

_Swing _The ball flew into the air with great impact. Even the other girls kept quiet watching in awe.

"Strike One!" It was a foul ball.

Sasuke chuckled."Gaara, I see you lost your touch."

Gaara grew pissed and spitted saliva out. He took gripped on the bat again. _Keep your eye on the ball....... _The pitch was thrown....and...

"Strike Two!" Another foul ball.

Sasuke commented again, "My, your swings are big, but your aim is lame." Now that pissed off.

"Gaara!,"I yelled from the bench. He turned his head with a surprised look. The girls had their eyes on me.

"Don't let him get to you. Dammit! Prove to him, that your not the same person. It's not just about the game!

Do it for you and....me!"

He stared back at me, deciding a conjecture. He simply grinned at me, then turned back around. My heart pounded. At least a foul ball on the third hit would not count as a stike.

I sensed an aura around him, then. An aura of confidence. His feet were now tightly gripped on ground. His eyes were more focused. Shikimaru nodded at his future pitch and rose his led. The pitch was thrown.

SFX: Cling!

And it was out of here

The bat was dropped on the ground. It was a grandslammer.......

After School

Students were crowded around the front lawn of the school. P.E was just over and I just finished dressing. Gaara was amazing on the field. He was almost faced with a tag out, but somehow escaped it. His team even won the game. I blushed a deep red thinking of him. Then someone popped out from the back of me.

"You're thinking of Gaara... aren't you, Sakura?" asked the annoying Ino with big wide eyes.

My response, "........."

"Come one! You've been acting funny ever since he came to live with you. And please, isn't obvious on that little speech you gave him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hahaha, don't give me that B.S. Gaara do it for yourself, do it for me," she mimicked me.

"Yeah, whatever." I didn't have time for this.

"Ah, don't deny it. I think it's kind of sweet. It's sort of like a soap opera. Foster brother liking his foster sister."

My face blushed again. "He doesn't have feeling for me. He's a wall, barracading himself from people!." I really didn't have time for this.

"Sure..."

Then I saw him. Well, I mean, I saw his hair. I pushed Ino aside.

"Sorry, I have to go!."

Making my way though the crowd I ran across the street. Catching my breath, I called," Gaara, wait for me."

His body stopped when he heard my voice. I ran up to him and pushed him slightly.

"I didn't know you were good at baseball. You were great!"

He stared at me fron a slanted direction. His was confused. You know, about last night and all. He then knew, I knew, it was nothing anymore. It didn't mean anything right?

"Well, I had some practice where I came from..." Gaara was bragging!? We continued on walking home, like sister and brother. And that's how it will be forever....

TO BE CONTIUED

Review please! I know this chapter sucks, but this was the only way to go on through the story.


	7. It's cold outside on a cloudy day

BAD GRAMMAR! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

And the weeks go on..........

The evening

"Kid's I'm home!" yelled Sakura's mother who banged the door shut. There was chill outside. She casually took off her shoes and put them aside in the closet. Her baggage was layed by the door and she kept picking at her hair.

'Where are those kids?" she thought walking down the hall.

"Ah, there you are! Why didn't you answer me?" She stared at the two whose eyes were glued on the TV set. She smiled and saw that they actually looked like brother and sister.

"Hi...mom." Sakura kept her eyes on the TV.

"Hi...Mrs...Haruno." He was hypnotized.

".....Now kids I'm very happy that you're spending some time together, but you could do something more useful. What will this show do to your lives later on. Nothing. Kids are you listening!!!!!!!!??????" she yelled at their backsides. She then went in front of the TV.

"...."

"..."

"That's it!" She turned off the TV and faced both of them who were lazily sitting on the couch. "Hi, I'm back. You're happy, good. Now go out and do something. You were extremely disrespectful to me. So no TV for a week." Her eyes stared at them and they didn't do anything. "Go!" she commanded them, raising her arm, pointing to the door.

Both teenagers lazily got up and walked slowly to the door.

"Grab your jackets its cold outside." They did as they were told and slammed the door shut.

The grayish setting was coming in the sky and now everybody would be eating dinner. We hardly had a decent meal since this morning and were about to when my mother kicked us out.

"Well, what are we going to now," I asked Gaara putting my arms against my head.

"..." He kept walking ahead of me. So I tried to catch up. "...Stop following me. You have your business."

"I don't now. Come on. Let me be the very annoying sister like in the TV show. A game." I giggled as I said this.

"A game?" he stopped at turned around to face me. "What sort of game?"

"Man you're a smart kid. I'll just follow you around asking questions to piss you off. "

"...Whatever" he shoved his hands in his pockets, because the weather was cold. Then he turned back to his original direction and walked.

We walked to our school and my little game began.

"Gaara, big brother where are we going?" I giggled again, waiting for his reaction.

"Whatever," he said back. Man he was boring.

".... Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know you're the one following me."

"You don't know..." I placed my hand in my pocket. I felt something. Something round. I then remembered it was the baseball I was saving to have Gaara teach me. I guess now was the best time. "Well, if you don't know..." I grinned and ran enough to grab his hand and started dragging him to the park.

"I told you I don't have to teach you." Gaara leaned against the lamppost staring at me, complaining I was too much.

"Man you're never fun!" I then glared at him with frustration and just pouted, trying to imitate the best impression of a little girl. I then started to twirl around like I was small, forgetting the game. I closed my eyes and slowly took off my jacket, letting the breeze tickle me. The world was silenced for me, just me, and then I fell down on my back on the soft green grass.

"Geez... you're embarrassing" I opened my eyes and there was his hand raised down. I grabbed it, flushed. We were then facing each other. The game was over. I stared at him in a way, making him nervous. I then had something in my throat and cleared it. I was trying to avoid staring him, but I couldn't. He was there in his black clothes, handsome with maturity. And there was I, ready to bloom for someone like him. I shooked myself from this daze and tried to drift my mind into a different subject. My eyes caught at the swings. So I ran away to those swings, far away, trying to distract myself of his presence. But he followed me and he was twice as fast. He grabbed my arm forcing my face to look at him. I could see our breath, white, light, puffs. We couldn't. It would never be. He leaned to kiss me, but he then thought what I was thinking. He let my arm go and quietly told me,

"Come on let's go home." His voice seemed disappointed, because he didn't kiss me.

"But how about my mom. She told us to do something."

"We almost did something.... so we can go home now." I didn't question him no more. We started walking home, this time I was ahead of him.

I stared at the bright lights in the sky. It was so calming, but the wind made me shiver. I kept on lifting my hands to my face, to blow my warm breath on it. I forgot my jacket in the park. I then felt his presence near me and he grabbed my waist and hugged me. I blushed red. He was so warm; I never wanted to let go. He was breathing my scent to remember it, like it was going to go away. I didn't care at them moment, I wanted him to kiss me. But he didn't, he shoved me away from him. That source of warmth was gone. I then started walking ahead of him and stopped.

"Here, take it." Gaara handed me his jacket and I took it in gratitude.

"But won't you..."

"Trust me I've been at colder places."

"...Thank you" I hugged it, smelling his** scent.**

At their house.

We opened the door and entered, I hanged up his jacket while he stared out the door.

"Gaara, don't let the cold air come in!" I told him.

"Fine..." We both started for the kitchen, but my mom came and greeted us.

"Kids, I'm so glad you're back! We have company." Her eyes were lit up.

"Company?" Gaara and I asked.

"Yes, yes. Follow me into the living room." And we did. "These are my new clients, The Uchihas."

I gulped as I stared at the sight. There was old Sasuke, grinning at me. Then there was an older image of him. I then stared as Gaara, who was staring at the older figure, who was staring at the both of us. He grinned at us.

"Mr. Uchiha is going to invest in the company, is that great or what." My mom was totally clueless at Gaara and me. She didn't notice our expressions.

"Please, Ms. Haruno, call me Itachi......................"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!! MAYBE I'LL UPDATE IN A FEW MONTHS......HAHAHAHAHA!

REVIEW!!! OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF .....


	8. What is love?

Ahem! I'm currently looking for a beta reader for this fic. I need someone that can help me on grammar; plot holes, and has an understanding of story already. If you qualify for my needs please email me from user info.

Authors notes

I'm sorry for the delay, but I have three papers due! And since I'm distracted, I'll just write it now. I noticed when I write my story's first chapter it get serious. As time progresses, the chapters weaken. I think it's my laziness.

OOOOOOOO

Sasuke was sitting just there on my blue recliner captured at my sight. Gaara stood still next to me, staring at the man that introduced himself as Itachi. I don't know how my mother got mixed up him. She worked for an advertising agency for pete sake! My mother moved her hand freely into the air and beckoned us to sit down. I sat on the opposite side of Sasuke and looked down at floor that wasn't vacuumed in weeks. My hands were folded and I rocked the chair back and forth. Gaara however leaned on the wall nearest in the shadows. Green tea was served and I gulped mine with an unsatisfied face.

"He's giving us help in sponsoring our anti drug campaign," my mother told Gaara and I. 'You got to be kidding me right. A drug-lord having the, "Say no to dugs" issues? I could see the Gaara's back figure started to move and his face was hit by small spec of light. His jaded eyes were narrow as his steered himself from the room of people.

"Gaara, where are you going?" my mother asked placing her teacup back on the mahogany table.

"I'm going to bed." That's all he said when he turned to go through the corridor. Itachi smiled and sipped his tea.

"Alright, then."

I glanced at the clock and it was only seven. I wanted to excuse myself from this ordeal, but I needed to know more to really know Gaara.

My mother got up and started gathering the empty teacups, washing them, leaving me to entertain. I rested my chin on my hand and stared at them with seriousness.

"What do you really want?" My question was pointing to Itachi.

"What I really want? There's no catch." Itachi placed his eyes on me, the same eyes of Sasuke's, but older.

"I know you're trying to get to..."

"Gaara...yes, I intend to. He's very valuable and I cannot let him go. But this investment in campaigning against drugs will help me also. I need to avoid the feds."' He folded his arms and legs.

"Where is the bathroom?" Sasuke asked, who looked like he really needed to go.

"...Turn left and walk through the hallway, and turn right." Sasuke left and I was only with his brother...

"Tell me, you seem to care for Gaara," Itachi in low tone voice making sure my mother didn't hear. He sat on the blue linen sofa that face where I sat.

"I do. He's my brother..." Those were my true feelings.

"He's more to you, I know that, because you look at him at a certain way." I do not.

",,.Cut the shit! Tell me why you can't leave him alone. He won't tell. I'll make sure he won't tell about you." My whole body was shaking, begging him to forget it.

"Listen, I know you have feelings for him. That was the wish he wanted."

"A wish?" Gaara's wish?

"I convinced him to take part in the drug scene, in exchange for something he wanted since childhood. He wanted someone to care for him. Love him. I tried my best to give him the wish. There were plenty of prostitutes around. But he didn't except it as love he wanted real love. I couldn't give him real love. Love has its toll when it reaches the human stage of attraction. Look at the world today. Couples are divorcing, cheating, or killing one another. Did he really need more pain."

"Love is a great part of life. If someone truly loved a person, it would last a lifetime."

"That is just philosophy made up by people who had no real values. Well, Its getting late I should get going."

"Good," I muttered, wondering what was taking so long for mom to wash the dishes, and Sasuke in the backroom. I hoped he wasn't stinking up the room. " But wait, what is your reason fro chasing after Gaara?" He was up the sofa and simply told me, "I need him fro one more operation." He said his goodbye to my mother and left. Why didn't he call for Sasuke though? I found that my mother left for work and I knew Sasuke was still in the house. I walked to bathroom, the door was open, and the toilet seat was up. He was there all right. I walked to my room and a dark figure was in my room.

"Nice room you got," he told me, staring at the dojo interior.

"Get out!" I backed slowly away from my door.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving..."

"Why are you here anyway with your brother? I thought you went your separate ways."

"We did. I followed him to your house and he spotted me. He asked me to join him to your house. I was curious what your house was like...so I went..." He started walking and passed me, kissing me lightly on the cheek." For some reason I blushed. The kiss actually felt real, unlike his previous ones.

"Keep watch of my brother. You think you can't trust me, but wait until you get to really know my brother more. " He left and I locked the door. My heart thumped, I just remembered something Sasuke told me. Gaara always leaves when Itachi finds him. Sasuke gave him the warning long time ago, but he didn't leave. Will he leave now? Now that he saw Itachi. I ran to his room. It was shut and I opened it.

"What do you want?" I could see Gaara's figure by the window, looking out at the black sky.

I sighed in relieve. "...I thought...I thought, you were going to leave."

"What's the point?"

"Itachi told me that you left him because he couldn't give what you wanted. And that was love. Didn't you have love when you were little?" I approached him, little by little.

His eye were still focused out the sky trying to ignore my face. He kicked the wall lightly, but loud enough to make a sound.

"Love. What is love, Sakura? I never had it. My family hated me....."

OOOOOOOO

Cliffhamger!!!!! I think you won't see me update in a few weeks. Really! I have too much hw! Don't worry the story will live on. REVIEW! Then maybe I can give some time for the story.


	9. Love is

May I say triple way of fluff!

"Love is..." I stammered, "when you have this certain feeling for one person. Love is when you care for someone so much; you need to hold that person tight in your arms. "I moved my body closer to him, he still didn't look at me.

"I never had a mother to care for me when I was small, like yours."

"You never had a mother?" Why was he being so open now?

Their skins were a pale blue, shadowed by the dark. Gaara put his head down and tapped his fingers on the windowsill. His hair was a colored brown at this time of night. _'Tap...1..2...3...Tap..." _The clicks went in rhythm with the outside life.

"My family hated me. I was the cause of my mother's death. She died when she had me..." He went silent again.

"...Gaara, that's awful! I'm sorry." Sakura rested her right arm on his shoulder.

"Don't show grief for me. I never knew her...but my family did. My older sister and brother marked me as their target of revenge. Everyday, I had to face their childish ways of mockery upon me. Father, never recognized me as his son. They never said I was their burden. But I knew...they gave me my name to scorn my living to misery." He stopped tapping his fingers and wrinkled up his face at something he saw in the sky.

Sakura was saddened by those words. She was then disgusted of his family.

"Your family is wrong, Gaara. They should have enjoyed your life, for the sake of your mother."

"...?" He turned around, her hand falling back her sides; they finally stood face to face. There bodies were so close, nerves were twitching in their veins. A heat of red was in both faces.

"Your mother gave birth to you, so that you could live." Gaara studied her with questions.

"What is the point of living when you're not loved?" His black eyelids closed for a second or two, waiting for an answer.

Her brain told her no, but her heart told her yes. She took Gaara's hand and placed it on hers. Then they both clasped each other's fingers.

"You do have someone that loves you, Gaara. And that someone is me." She blushed in embarrassment, but kept her face with seriousness for the moment. She then looked to floor, avoiding his stare. He let go her hand and aimed for a higher point. He raised his hand to her chin, like the night when it was raining, and brought it up, and her eyes lit up. He kissed her. This time it was for real. No more signs of doubt. It was they. Just them.

He wrapped his hands around her petite body and continued kissing her. The couple's warmth of t soft rosy lips, both traveled in distant pleasing content. The breathing whispered into their ears for more. Just them. Only them. A dream that Sakura thought would never happen. The wish, Gaara thought that would have never been granted. Slowly they let go.

"It's getting late," Sakura, said, blushing, thinking what had happened.

"Yes, we should go to bed." He leaned close to her body to give her a kiss on the cheek. She started walking to the sliding door that lead to her room. But stopped.

"Sakura, will you sleep with me?" Her perverted mind flared, "Gaara, we're just at first base! I can't believe..." He laughed, because she refused of something he didn't want yet.

"No, not that. Just sleep with me like those nights when I fell in for you."

"You fell in love with me that quickly?" Her body turned and she ran to him for an answer.

"I guess I can say love when I know the meaning now. I loved you when you slept with me for the first time. I was jealous when Sasuke kissed you before me. But I was happy that you kissed me before him...I hope you didn't kiss him."

"Wait...what do you mean I kissed you?" Sakura was bewildered of that last sentence.

"You forgot already or you can't admit you did it," Gaara snickered pulled Sakura close to him. "You kissed me when you thought I was sleeping."

"Oh...that.." Sakura remembered.

"I was about to kiss you back to scare you, but you then just ran to your room." Gaara held her tight.

"I loved you when I gave you that kiss...I fell for you when I slept with you that first night too. You're so different from other boys. But I felt jealous when Sasuke gave you a trigger of eagerness..." She was interrupted when he had to kiss her again.

OOOOO

Their bodies were clothed of their nightwear clothes.

"Gaara, I love you," Sakura sleepily yawned.

"I love you too."

They held each other close, sleeping into each other's arm, forgetting about the troubles that would soon try to block their love.

Authors notes:

Oooo this chapter is very short. Sorry! I finally have time to update. Damn English teacher for his essays! Gaara is so out of character! Sorry! Bad Grammar! Sorry! What does Itachi want Gaara for? Want me to tell you...sorry! I still looking for another beta reader so email me okay! Review so I'll update faster for your needs!


End file.
